leo returns
by Demigod188
Summary: This how I think Leo comes back after the blood of Olympus.


It was an unusually quiet day at Camp Half-blood. The demigods had now realized that indeed Leo is dead. When they couldn't find his body after the war was over. The Hephaestus cabin had locked themselves up in their cabin. You could find Piper crying into Jason. Hazel was cuddling a panda that had a sad expression on his face, with tears in her eyes, which everyone was assuming it was Frank (just to be on the safe side). Percy and Annabeth were sparring, probably to get their anger and sadness out. Nico was visiting a cemetery to see his mother's grave which he had just located with Will. Reyna was at camp Jupiter doing nothing, which was unusual for the busy praetor. Even Clarisse was being quiet. As everyone went to dinner they were still quiet, and it seemed that no one had talked all day.

"Campers," Chiron spoke his voice booming. "Today is a sad day for all of us. We have found that one of the seven is dead." There were no gasps, no nothing. Everyone had already figured this out.

"Why are telling us this?" someone asked. There were a couple glares in his direction,but after that no one spoke. As everyone trooped to the campfire, no one noticed Nico nod in the direction of the trees.

At the campfire a bunch of **ADHD** demigods were sitting around. Some hoping for a monster attack so they could get out of there. The flames on the campfire were the lowest Chiron had ever seen them.

Then there was a _whoop_ and a _**BOOM!**_ A firework exploded in the night sky. The campfire flames rose just a bit. The next firework exploded in a burst of orange and then melted into a flame shape. Some people gasped others stared wide eyed at the shape.

"WHOO" A voice shouted from the sky. Fireworks exploded in a haze of noise and color. A golden dragon appeared in the sky you could see the faint outline of two people on the dragon.

"Leo?" Piper asked with surprise coated in her voice. As soon as she said that gasps filled the empty sound of the air. Then the dragon swooped to the ground and the people on the dragon came in view. The boy in front had his hands in the air and a smile planted on his familiar face curly brown hair and all. The girl was holding on to the boy and had a surprisingly calm expression. She had cinnamon colored hair that was in a long braid a white dress clung to her body and a pair of greek styled brown sandals on her feat.

"Miss me?" Leo asked with his little cocky smirk planted firmly on his face. Piper gave strangled cry and ran up to him and gave him a hug and then stepped back and punched him hard in the gut.

"Thats for disappearing on us and letting us think you were dead!" Piper exclaimed. Hazel pushed past Piper tears were glistening on her face as she gave him a hug and cried on his shoulder. The girl on festus back slid off and walked over to Leo.

"Really you didn't tell them what you were doing," She said and punched him in the shoulder, hard.

"OW! Calypso what was that for," He exclaimed as Hazel slowly let go of him and Frank ran up and hugged her.

"Excuse me," Annabeth said she had a huge smile on her face and she ran up and hugged Leo and then let Percy join in.

"Uhm guys I love the hugs and all but i'm losing circulation to my brain," Leo said in a strangled voice.

"Oh right," Annabeth said meekly and let go of Leo. Percy did the same and then noticed Calypso.

"We'll," Percy said very intelligently Cough not intelligently cough "This is awkward."

"Very," Calypso agreed. " Percy I don't blame you for having to leave. You had to save the world I suppose I have to thankyou. So thank you," She said with a little nod and smile and then looked over at Leo ,with a kind of love in her eyes, who was talking to some of the campers and was hugging Nyssa who was crying. " I believe I have gotten over you as people say these days and you have found someone as well," Simetanisley they looked over at Annabeth who was listening to Leo contently.

"Your Welcome I guess," Calypso started walking away and towards Leo "Oh and Calypso," Calypso looked over her shoulder at Percy. "Thanks for understanding," Percy said with a goofy grin on his face. Calypso just nodded and walked over to Leo and hugged him and then kissed his cheek.

" Oh everyone," Leo suddenly shouted. The camp went quiet as they turned and listened to what Leo was going to say. " I first just want to thank Nico," Nico groaned and buried his face in his handes as everyone turned stared at him.

Everyone thinking along the lines of " Nico help Leo is that even possible?" except for Percy who was thinking along the lines of wow Annabeth looks gorgeous today.

"Know I know what you're thinking," Everyone's attention snapped back up to Leo except for Percy. "Nico help me is that even possible? Well except for maybe Percy whos thinking along the lines of," At this point Leo changed his voice to be all squeaky and Percy's face turned red. "Wow Annabeth looks gorgeous today." Everyone laughed and Percy shrugged.

"Well that was along the lines of it." Percy said with a sheepish grin on his face. Annabeth turned red as everyone laughed.

"Any ways," Leo continued drawing out the word." Nico did in fact help me set up the fireworks when I was gone. Well he conjured up the dead to do it but either way." Leo said with a strug. "Know for the big finale," A firework exploded into the the night sky in a brilliant island blue. " Presenting the newest member of team Leo, Drumroll please," My new girlfriend Calypso!" There was a stunned silence. Then percy started clapping and soon the camp was cheering.

"Wow Leo never knew you had in you." Someone screamed at him. Chiron gave a small smile and was somewhat surprised how much Leo had changed from a scared boy to a person who had a huge impact on the camp. The flames were now the highest he had ever seen them.

 **A/N So thats how i think how leo would return please be nice first attempt at this.** **Also If you point out any mistakes I'll try to change them.**


End file.
